Cuando una chica no quiere ser soltera
by paranoia19
Summary: Tener 27 años y ser la única soltera entre todas tus amigas es incómodo, además de otras desventajas de ser soltera a los 27, lo único que quiero es a un chico que sea caballeroso, con quien pueda ser yo misma y sobre todo, que me ame de verdad. No a cualquier idiota y mucho menos a Natsu Dragneel.
1. Prólogo

Cuando una chica no quiere ser soltera.

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Estoy harta.

Simplemente estoy harta de todos. Muchos y muchas de ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué estoy harta? O ¿De qué estoy harta? Pues les diré: Para una chica de 27 años, que ya tiene a casi **todas** sus amigas casadas y felices, que fue víctima de haber terminado varias relaciones amorosas con 5 chicos en toda mi vida y casi todas porque me habían sido infieles, de ser siempre la chica buena con los chicos, de arreglarme y comportarme como una señorita para que algún caballero sepa de mi existencia y aún así, no encuentro al ideal.

O sea, esto de encontrar a tu alma gemela es demasiado feo, para mi situación crítica, quiero a mi príncipe azul, a alguien que sea caballeroso conmigo, a alguien que me quiera, con quien pueda ser yo misma.

¿Es mucho pedir?

Sé que sueno algo exagerada, pero ser la única soltera entre tus amigas y estar sola es feo.

Por eso y muchas cosas más, yo: Lucy Heartphilia, he decidido dos cosas:

- O seguir teniendo esperanzas de que algún joven caballero se fije en mí y seamos felices.

- O rendirme y quedarme soltera por el resto de mi vida.

Sólo espero que se cumpla la primera opción, yo quiero encontrar el verdadero amor y no convertirme en una vieja solterona.

.

* * *

**..**

**Notas de la autora:**

Holaa chicos y chicas, les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste.

Esta vez quise subir algo nuevo, desde la perspectiva de Lucy, pensé que así sonaría más divertido.

Ya saben, de ustedes depende esta historia. Review si?**

Nos leemos!


	2. ¿Fue bueno conocerte?

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

.

* * *

..

.

- Vale estoy por llegar a mi casa, entonces, ¿más tarde te llamo Levy? – Le pregunté buscando mis llaves con la mano izquierda en mi bolso, mientras la otra estaba agarrando el celular.

- _Sí Lucy, ahora tengo que ducharme, voy a salir con Gajeel, luego hablamos, cuídate –_ Levy colgó desde la otra línea.

Miré mi celular, son las 4:00 pm, y Levy saldrá con su querido esposito Gajeel, si no se hubiera casado hace un par de meses, hubiéramos salido como lo hacíamos hace tiempo.

O con todas las chicas cuando estábamos en secundaria y salíamos de compras y ver cosas de mujeres o reunirnos en una casa y cocinar o hablar de chicos.

Lástima que todas ahora estamos separadas, cada una se casó (a excepción de Erza, ella sigue comprometida con Jellal, dicen que están planeando que su boda quede perfecta). Bueno no tengo que lamentarme por la felicidad de mis amigas, ellas son las mejores y quiero lo mejor para ellas.

_Pero y yo… ¿dónde quedo? Simple querida Lucy, estás solterona, y te quedarás así por el resto de tu vida muajajaja._

Oh no, eso no, no quiero quedarme sola.

_¿Entonces qué esperas?_

Necesito socializar, necesito ir a una fiesta o a un bar y conocer gente, miré el calendario, hoy es sábado, no tengo tiempo que perder. Agarré el teléfono en un dos por tres y marqué el número de Erza.

- _¿Hola? ¿Lucy_? – Se escuchó desde la otra línea.

- ¡Erza! Me preguntaba si tienes planes para hoy en la noche – Ojalá que no los tenga, tienes que tener suerte Lucy.

- _¿Y eso por qué?_

- Eh bueno, quiero ir al bar que queda cerca al centro comercial, ¿quieres venir? Si quieres puedes traer a Jellal.

- _Ehh… si me encantaría ir Lucy, pero lo que pasa es que hoy Jellal vendrá tarde del trabajo y tengo que comprar cosas para hacer la cena, no creo que pueda_ – Dijo suspirando, qué mala suerte Lucy – _En todo caso llama a Levy o a Mirajane, quién sabe si ellas están disponibles para acompañarte._

- Tienes razón Erza, de todas maneras gracias – Dije tratando de ser optimista.

- No _te preocupes Lucy, ya otro día saldremos juntas, me tengo que ir cuídate_.

- Cuídate Erza, suerte con la comida, bye bye – Colgé.

Aish, no creo que Levy pueda acompañarme, si la llamo en este mismo instante estropearé su día con Gajeel, no puedo hacer eso. Tal vez pueda Mirajane.

- _¿Aló Lucy?_ -.

- Hola Mira, ¿estás libre hoy en la noche? Quiero ir al bar que queda cerca al centro comercial.

- _Oh, suena divertido, pero no podré ir Lucy, lo siento_ – Sonó algo apenada _– Lo que pasa es que iré a visitar a mis hermanos con Fried, pero no te preocupes, otro día saldremos con las chicas y nos divertiremos mucho._

- Oh bueno, ¡sí! Tienes razón otro día saldremos.

Mierda, no tengo suerte.

Llamé a Erza, no puede; llamé a Mirajane, tampoco; Levy está con Gajeel. ¿Quién más puede ser?

_¿Juvia? ¡Oh claro! ¡Juvia!_

_- ¿Lucy?_ -.

- ¡Hola Juvia! Quería saber si hoy estás libre en la noche, ¿podríamos ir al bar que queda por el centro comercial? Si quieres puede venir Gray -.

- _Creo que sí podremos, haber espera un segundo, veré si Gray-sama puede ir_-.

- Okey, no te preocupes – Crucé mis dedos, "Vamos Lucy, esta vez sí tienes que tener suerte" me alenté a mí misma.

Un minuto después…

_- ¿Hola Lucy?-._

- ¡Juvia aquí estoy! ¿Si van a poder ir?

- _Sí, Gray-sama me dijo que sí podremos ir, ¿no importa si traemos a un amigo para que te acompañe? Juvia cree que sería incómodo para Lucy estar de violinista para la hermosa pareja de Juvia y Gray-sama._

Oh Dios mío… ¿Tan miserable soy?

- Eh no te preocupes Juvia, ¿es lindo el chico?

- _Juvia piensa que ese chico es atractivo, pero no está al nivel de Gray-sama._

- ¡Perfecto! Nos vemos a las 9:30 pm Juvia, cuídate, bye bye -.

¿Llevarán a un amigo? Sinceramente soy muy tímida con las personas que recién conozco, sobre todo con los chicos.

_Espero que todo salga bien Lucy, de todas maneras, la idea de salir fue tuya._

_._

_._

* * *

_.._

_._

9:30 pm

- ¡Oh chicos que bueno encontrarlos! – Dije con una sonrisa, intentando parecer guapa, me había vestido de lo más bonito, llevaba una blusa roja algo escotada, un jean apretado y tacos con plataforma, todo para que alguien se fije en mí.

- Oh, hola Lucy – Me dijo Gray, dándome un abrazo, éramos muy amigos desde la secundaria, me da un poco de gracia saber que Juvia tenía celos de nosotros cuando todos éramos solteros, a las finales comprendió que éramos como hermanos y yo los ayudé a que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, y también planeé la boda, "_eres una gran amiga y mujer Lucy, estoy orgullosa de ti_" me alago a mí misma. - Acabo de llegar con Juvia – Señaló a su esposa, se encontraba conversando con un chico de cabello rosa – Y este es Natsu, es un amigo muy cercano mío – Señaló a Natsu y lo llamó para que viniera a saludarme – Hey cabello rosa, ven quiero presentarte a una amiga mía.

- Oh ya veo – Dije viendo a ese tal Natsu, era atractivo, _muuuuy_ atractivo, vestía a lo _hipster,_ me gustaba su estilo.

- Bueno, Lucy te presento a Natsu, es un idiota, pero un buen amigo – Natsu fusiló a Gray con su mirada – Y Natsu, esta es Lucy, es una gran amiga.

Ambos nos saludamos, y nos dirigimos a la barra donde servían los licores, mientras dejábamos a la pareja de casados solos.

.

.

.

(Natsu)

Sinceramente cuando Juvia me llamó no tenía tantas ganas de ir, estaba algo deprimido por la ruptura de mi relación con Lissana.

Rompimos como hace dos meses y sigo "insuperado".

Da igual, las relaciones de hoy en día son una mierda, ellas son las que te cagan la relación dejándote solo y cambiándote por alguien mucho peor que tú.

Pero como tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo, me llamaron para distraerme un rato, me dijeron que me iban a presentar a una linda chica. Al principio no quería ir, ya no quería conocer a nadie…

Pero cuando la vi, me arrepentí de haber dicho que no quería venir.

- Entonces, ¿conoces a Gray desde la secundaria? Pero si yo también estudié con él – Le dije sorprendido – No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

- Sí, yo era la presidenta del salón, era la alumna número uno – Dijo con orgullo, _pff que presumida_.

Espera era la presidenta, ah ya la recuerdo, pero ha cambiado bastante.

Mejor dicho ha desarrollado bastante.

- Ya te recuerdo, eras la rata de la biblioteca – Me reí, mientras ella se enojaba - ¿Estás segura que no me recuerdas? Yo era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, y uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.

Ella se quedó pensando y abrió los ojos – Ah ya me acordé, ¿Natsu Dragneel?

- ¡Exacto! El fabuloso Natsu – Dije orgullosamente – Ah que viejos tiempos.

- En ese tiempo no me caías para nada, te creías la gran cagada.

Eso me dejó helado, o sea, ninguna señorita, y mucho menos linda, me había dicho eso.

- Eh… ¿gracias?, qué sincera –.

- De nada, pero ahora creo que eres diferente – Me dijo con una sonrisa – Ya no somos los mismos chicos adolescentes ¿no?

Esta chica es diferente.

Muy diferente.

Ella me contó de sus problemas amorosos y de que es una soltera infeliz, y yo le conté sobre mi ruptura amorosa.

- ¡Un brindis! – Dijo ella levantando su cuarta copa – Por las personas solteras – Me miró – Y también por los insuperados.

- ¡Salud! – Dije tomando mi quinta copa de champagne.

Habíamos hecho como 6 brindis, ella se notaba que estaba pasada de copas y yo también.

Nos fuimos afuera del bar, nos subimos a mi auto y nos fuimos a mi apartamento, específicamente a mi habitación.

- ¿Sabes Natsu? – Me dijo ella besándome intentando quitarme la camisa.

- Dime – Le respondí quitándole la blusa.

- Cuando estábamos en secundaria, tú me gustabas mucho – Me dijo mirándome para luego volverme a besar.

Le sonreí.

- Yo también Lucy, yo también.

Después de eso, sólo recuerdo que tuvimos sexo.

.

.

..

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Holaaaa chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por los reviews anteriores :)

Cambié también para la perspectiva de Natsu, pero el personaje principal va a ser Lucy, así que sólo en unas ocasiones haré que Natsu narre la historia.

Ya saben que de ustedes depende la historia, así que dejen reviews. Please**

Nos leemos!


	3. Estúpida lata de atún

**Fairy Tail pertece a Hiro Mashima.**

..

..

* * *

..

..

(Lucy)

¡Oh que dulce sueño!

Sin abrir los ojos, sentía que las suaves sábanas de mi cama se posaban en mi cuerpo y me mantenía caliente, qué dulce sensación es sentir esa calidez y dulce aroma. Soñé que un chico muy atractivo que conocí me llevó a su apartamento y me decía cosas lindas mientras me hacía dormir en su cama, tierno ¿no?

Bueno Lucy basta de tonterías, es hora de levantarse.

Sin pensarlo más abrí mis ojos y sin levantarme miré a mí alrededor.

¿Qué mierda? ¡Este no es mi cuarto!

Volteé a mi derecha y vi la cara de un chico con cabello rosa, se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente muy cerca de mí, lo observé, se encontraba desnudo, miré mi cuerpo, ¡me encontraba desnuda yo también!

¡Esto no puede haber pasado! ¡Lo que soñé fue distinto a esto! No soñé que tuve sexo con un hombre apuesto.

Entonces recordé lo que pasó ayer.

_9:30 pm. Bar cerca del centro comercial. Juvia, Gray. Natsu. Champagne. Departamento de Natsu._

_Sexo. Sexo. Sexo_.

- ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! – Sin pensarlo grité muy fuerte.

- ¡MIERDA! – Vi que Natsu se levantaba de golpe para ver qué estaba pasando, rápidamente aproveché para taparme con la almohada.

Me quedó mirando raro ¿Acaso no se acuerda de lo que hicimos ayer?

- ¿¡Qué mierda!? – Me dijo asustado de verme ¿acaso me veía tan fea al levantarme?, luego de verme puso una expresión menos asustada - ¡Ah ya me acordé! ¿Lucy?

Idiota.

- ¡No es momento de acordarse! – Le reprimí - ¡Míranos! Estamos desnudos, en tu cama ¡hemos tenido sexo ayer y no nos conocemos del todo!

Natsu se quedó pensando y se miró a sí mismo y me miró a mí de manera pícara – Oh ya veo, te ves muy sexy tapándote sólo con la almohada.

Me observe y me sonrojé, la almohada solo lograba tapar mis pechos y mi zona más íntima, haciendo que se puedan ver mis piernas.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Le grité perdiendo la paciencia.

- Hey hey, cálmate – Dijo Natsu de la manera más tranquila y se volvió a acostar al lado mío – Lo que hicimos ya pasó, ¿no crees? Además siendo sincero, lo he disfrutado mucho.

Este chico no tiene remedio.

Lo quedé mirando un rato con cara de desaprobación y suspiré.

- Me voy – Le dije quitándole las sábanas para taparme, levantarme de la cama y buscar mi ropa que estaba en el piso, sin importar de que él se viera completamente desnudo.

- ¡Lucy espera! – Dijo Natsu.

- ¿Qué quieres aho- ¡TÁPATE NO QUIERO VERTE DESNUDO! – Le dije lanzándole una almohada y tapando mis ojos ¡Este tipo tiene que estar verdaderamente loco!

- Pero ¿para qué taparme? Si ya nos hemos visto desnudos toda la noche – Me dijo con una expresión aburrida y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA, TÁPATE O NO PARARÉ DE GRITAR!

- Está bien, está bien – Dijo Natsu ahora cubriendo la zona más íntima que tenía con la almohada – ¿Sabes? Eres muy ruidosa y fastidiosa.

- ¡Y tú eres un idiota! – Le dije mirándolo fijamente – Debí de hacer caso a Gray cuando dijo que eras un idiota.

- Gray también es un idiota – Se defendió.

- Pero tiene más cabeza que tú – Le dije y suspiré – En fin ya no importa, me iré de aquí y no nos volveremos a ver nunca ¿si?

Natsu me quedó mirándo y me sonrió tratando de ser amable – Espera Lucy ¿No quieres tomar el desayuno? Yo lo prepararé, no te preocupes.

- No quiero, ya tuve suficiente – Le respondí muy cortante, haciendo que él cambie de opinión.

- Si tú lo deseas así, pues, está bien, no te obligaré a quedarte.

¡Encima de orgulloso tampoco era un caballero! Qué idiota.

Busqué mi ropa, me cambié en el baño, me despedí de él y me fui a mi apartamento.

Dios esto no era lo que me esperaba, yo quiero a un caballero, no a un idiota.

..

..

.

* * *

..

.

.

- _¿¡Tuviste sexo con Natsu Dragneel!?_ – Me dijo Levy desde la otra línea.

- Sí, ¿lo conoces?

- _Oh claro, es amigo de Gajeel y de Gray, conoce a todos, menos a ti_ – Rió Levy.

- Debí de conocerlo mucho antes, no quiero acostarme con chicos, y mucho menos idiotas como él.

-_ Natsu es idiota, pero no es mala persona, es un buen chico y no es tan inmaduro como piensas._

- ¿¡Que no es inmaduro!? ¡Mis pelotas son más maduras! – Dije con sarcasmo – No fue caballero y encima no insistió en que me quedara en su casa, qué idiotez.

- _Pero de seguro hiciste algo que no le gustó Lucy_ – Dijo Levy –_ Natsu no hace tonterías por las puras_.

¿Hice algo? Haber… ¿qué hice?

_Natsu me quedó mirándo y me sonrió tratando de ser amable - Espera Lucy ¿No quieres tomar el desayuno? Yo lo prepararé, no te preocupes._

_- No quiero, ya tuve suficiente – Le respondí __muy __cortante, haciendo que él cambie de opinión._

_- Si tú lo deseas así, pues, está bien, no te obligaré a quedarte._

Oh ya me acordé, fui sólo **un poco** cortante.

Y no estoy exagerando tsk.

Le conté a Levy lo que pasó.

_- Ah, entonces le cagaste el plan – _Me dijo.

- ¿Qué plan? ¿Y si se aprovechaba de mí y resulta ser un pendejo?

_- Natsu no es así, y mucho menos es pendejo, al parecer por lo que me cuentas, él quería llevarse bien contigo y comenzar desde cero, así que aprovechó con invitarte el desayuno – _Suspiró_ – Pero sí que te pusiste en un plan de chica odiosa._

Que tonta y lenta eres Lucy.

¡Hey pero él también había sido un idiota!

- ¡Es que no me gustaba para nada su actitud! – Me defendí.

_- Bueno bueno, cálmate Lucy-chan – _Me dijo_ – Ya pasó, quedaron en que ya no se van a ver ¿no? Sirve de experiencia para no pasarte de copas con alguien que no conoces – _Me reprimió_ – Por cierto, ¿Hoy estás libre?_

- ¿Eh? Sí, estoy libre ¿por qué Levy-chan?

_- Quiero comprar cosas que faltan para la cena, ¿me acompañas al centro comercial?_

Me quedé pensando y me dirigí a la cocina para ver si me faltaba comida.

- Sí Levy-chan – Le dije mirando el refrigerador casi vacío – Te acompañaré más tarde, a las 6:00 pm, yo también quiero comprar comida, me tengo que duchar, cuídate, luego nos vemos

_- Okey Lucy-chan, luego nos vemos – _Colgó.

Qué día, no me puedo quitar de la cabeza a Natsu, después de lo de anoche.

No es que sea una chica que se acuesta con cualquiera, sólo me acosté con dos ex-novios que tuve porque estaba muy enamorada, pero después de ellos, no tuve sexo con cualquiera.

A excepción de Natsu. Nota mental: No pasarse de copas con un chico, mucho menos si es apuesto, pero completamente un estúpido.

_Aunque Natsu tuvo razón, yo también lo disfruté._

Me di un palmazo en la frente. ¿¡En qué coños estás pensando Lucy!? Tienes que conseguirte a un caballero, no a un idiota.

.

..

..

* * *

..

..

.

- ¿¡Así que piensan tener un bebé!? – Le dije a Levy emocionada, ¡Un bebé es lo más hermoso que hay en el mundo!

- Eh… Sí Lucy-chan – Dijo un poco avergonzada ya que casi todas las personas del centro comercial nos estaban mirando. Bah, eso es lo de menos.

- ¡Que hermoso! ¿Y cómo se llamará? ¿Niño o niña? ¡Tienen que comprar ese libro para bebés y toda esa cosa para aprender a ser papás!

- Pero Lu-chan, todavía estamos planeando, no estoy embarazada aún.

- Pero igual, un bebé es un bebé.

Andábamos comprando comida, mientras mi querida y pequeña amiga me contaba de sus planes con su esposo para tener un bebé.

¡Y obvio que seré la madrina de ese pequeñín!

- Lu-chan, ¿puedes alcanzarme la lata de atún que está allí arriba? – Me dijo señalando la lata que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mi alcance, pero podía empinarme – Estaré cerca de aquí, hay una sección de libros bastante interesante.

Levy, siempre tan pequeña, ¡Pero qué gran lectora!

Estiré mi brazo y me empiné un poco para alcanzar la gloriosa lata de atún.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de coger la lata, otra mano apareció para agarrar la misma lata y chocamos.

- Oh, disculpe señorita, creo que ambos queríamos la misma lat- ¿¡Tú otra vez!? – Me dijo Natsu con cara de sorpresa con la lata en la mano.

Oh Dios mío, ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

Con todas las personas que me podía chocar, tenía que ser él.

Miré la despensa de latas, esa lata era la última.

Oh no, eso no.

- Pues, si fueras tan gentil – Le dije con una sonrisa totalmente fingida – ¿Me podrías devolver la lata?

- Oh claro que lo haría – Me dijo imitándome – Pero yo también quiero comer atún, señorita gruñona – Me dijo con cara de desprecio.

¡Esto ya me está haciendo acabar con mi paciencia!

- ¡Pero las damas son primero!

- ¡Yo vi primero esta lata!

- ¡No! Esa lata es mía – Le quité la lata.

- Oh claro que no – Me dijo quitándomela de nuevo y alzando su brazo donde estaba la lata para que no pueda alcanzarla – Es mía.

- ¡Dámela, es mía!

- ¡Pues no lo haré!

- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dijo Levy mirándonos raro, se notaba que había estado ocupada leyendo algo.

- ¡Levy! – Dije con alivio - ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¿Le podrías decir a Natsu que me devuelva la lata de atún?

- Espera Levy – Dijo Natsu – Sabes muy bien que me gusta el atún, no puedes prohibírmelo.

Una vena se me hinchó en la frente de tanto enojo – Ya te dije que esa pinche lata es mía.

- Pues estás equivocada ¿no es así Levy?

Ambos quedamos mirando a Levy con cara de cachorro.

- Ay ay – Dijo Levy dándose un palmazo en la frente – Chicos, esa lata no es de ninguno de los dos, es mía y punto – Le quitó la lata a Natsu y lo metió en su canasta de compras.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, como unos completos idiotas.

- Vamos no se queden allí parados – Dijo Levy con una sonrisa intentando hacer cálido el ambiente – Natsu ¿por qué no invitas un café a Lucy?

_¿¡QUÉ!? Levy eres mi mejor amiga, no me puedes hacer esto._

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué? – Dijo Natsu con cara confusa.

- Es para que se conozcan mejor, al parecer no se llevan bien ¿no es así?

- Pero Levy- chan yo- Le dije.

- Nada de peros Lucy, Gajeel me envió un mensaje y tengo que irme a casa, aprovechen los dos en conocerse ya que te vas a quedar sola – Nos sonrió a ambos.

El ambiente se volvió más frío de lo que estaba.

- Bueno – Dijo Levy – Yo me voy, ¡cuídense chicos!

Y como por arte de magia, se fue rápidamente.

Natsu suspiró pesadamente – Ya que ninguno de los dos tiene atún para cenar, ¿quieres ramen?

_¿No que era café? _

- Eh… está bien – Dije con desgano.

Sentí en mi celular un tono de mensajes, era un mensaje de Levy.

_Me vas a agradecer chica, ¡suerte!_

Tonta Levy, ¡me las va a pagar!

Estúpida lata de atún.

..

...

..

.

* * *

..

..

**Notas de la autora:**

Holaa chicooos, gracias por los lindos reviews, qué les pareció? dejen sus reviews, ya saben que de ustedes depende esta historia

Nos leemos! :)


End file.
